Bittersweet Memories
by shonen blade
Summary: What happens when a young woman, runs into and aging robot scientist on her way to work? a friendship that lasts a lifetime and an offer she really can't refuse.
1. a chance of a lifetime

Bittersweet Memories.

{{ what happens when a young woman runs into an aging robot scientist on her way to work?….. A friendship that lasts a lifetime and an offer she cannot refuse}}

In the beginning, life was good. But not for Shonen…

"oh man, if I'm late to work one more time… my boss is going to have my hide" she thought to herself as she ran at top speed through the streets of manhattan.

After a few minutes of top speed running, she started to slow down. Her heart was racing and her breathing became labored.

"dammit…. I really got to stop smoking…" she once again thought to herself as she kept her pace at a quickened step.

Briefly, she looked up at the street sign to make sure she didn't miss her turn, her body was bumped into by an older man. Quickly, she turned her head back around, only to see an aged gentleman with a long lab coat gently rubbing his shoulder.

"oh my gosh!… I am so sorry, seriously, I didn't see you there." she apologized quickly.

The man chuckled slightly, followed by a soft cough.

"it's ok my dear." he replied. "I should have been looking where I was going. Apparently, I need to have my eye sight checked again"

Feeling bad for the man, Shonen glanced at her watch then looked up at the man.

"hey listen… I'm probably going to be fired anyway, but if you need help getting to your destination… I'll be glad to assist you"

The older man waved his hand at Shonen.

"no… it's ok…. I'll be fine"

"seriously… it would be no problem for me" Shonen rebuttled.

Deeply, the man sighed.

"well… if you insist…. I'm tired of fighting people, I'm really getting to old for this world anyway" he replied then pointed up at a tall building several blocks away.

"that's where I'm going."

Shonen turned her head and looked up towards the building he was pointing at, then nodded.

"ok then…." she replied as she gently hooked her arm around his.

The man smiled.

"thank you….um…."

"Shonen…. My name is Shonen… and you are"

He took a deep breath, and slowly released it.

"my name…. is Doctor Thomas Light….


	2. welcome to the family

**Bittersweet Memories…..**

**{{The meeting of Shonen and X}}**

**Shonen whistled in amazement as she walked around Dr. Light's lab.**

"**This place is so cool… it's hard to believe that stuff like this really exists in a world that is so slow on technology."**

**Dr. Light slowly nodded his head in agreement. Then motioned for her to follow him into another part of the lab.**

"**This is where my greatest achievement is stored."**

**Shonen gasped softly at the sight before her.**

**Incased in a glass cylinder. Was a man, about six feet tall, wearing what looked like blue armor.**

"**What?… what's that?"**

**Dr. Light smiled.**

"**That, is not a what… it's a who. And his name is Mega Man X"**

"**Mega man X?"**

**Once again Dr. Light smiled.**

"**Yes…" he began. Then his smile slowly faded as he dropped his head. "Mega man X is a prototype. You see, my previous creations… Rock and Roll were heavily damaged during the robot masters war. They couldn't be repaired… So, with a heavy heart. I deactivated them, and decided to build what you see in front of you."**

**Slowly, Shonen walked up to the cylinder.**

"**Is he dangerous?"**

"**No… not at all. Why do you ask?"**

**Shonen briefly glanced behind her, then turned her attention back to X.**

"**Well… with him being sealed up and all…. You know…."**

**Dr. Light chuckled softly.**

"**There's nothing to be afraid of. His systems are being checked and configured as we speak. X is in a type of sleep mode."**

**Carefully, Shonen placed her hand on the glass.**

"**So… when is he scheduled to wake up?"**

"**Not for another hour or so… Today I was going to check his motor skills to see if they needed any adjustment. You're more than welcome to assist me."**

**Shonen shrugged her shoulders.**

"**Sure… why not. I pretty much burned the bridge with my last job." she said as she walked back to Dr. Light.**

"**I do apologize for that, but in any case, I would really appreciate it if you would help me. My time is not long for this world and I need someone to continue my work and research." Dr. Light then placed his hand gently on Shonen's shoulder. "…and it looks as if I found that someone to continue my legacy."**

**Shonen drew back slightly.**

"**Me?"**

**Dr. Light nodded.**

"**But… I don't know anything about robot technology. And I certainly don't know anything about…that." she explained as she pointed at the glass cylinder.**

"**My dear…" Dr. Light began to explain. "It is not as hard as it seems. Everything you need to know is in the manual. And the things I'll be showing you in the next few months along with that will help you for the future. There's nothing to worry about."**

**Shonen deeply sighed.**

"**O.k. Doctor." she replied as they both began to leave the room, only to be stopped by the sound of a hissing sound. **

**Both Dr. Light and Shonen turned.**

"**W…what's going on? Why is that thing opening?" Shonen asked sounding puzzled as she took a step forward.**

**Dr. Light scratched the back of his head.**

"**Apparently, an hour wasn't the time it was set for."**

**Slowly…. the cylinder opened, as X opened his eyes.**

"**Who are you?" X questioned in a soft whisper as he turned his head slightly.**

**Shonen took a step back as Dr. Light took a step forward.**

"**My name is Dr. Thomas Light, I created you, X"**

**X looked puzzled.**

"**X… you called me X. is that my name?"**

"**Yes, that is your name. It's also a variable. You hold the potential for limitless power and limitless danger."**

"**Danger? But you said he wasn't dangerous." Shonen interjected. **

**X lifted himself up slightly.**

"**Am I a danger? And if I am, then why was I created?"**

**Dr. Light waved his hand in disagreement.**

"**You're not a danger. I created you to keep the world safe from people like…." Dr. Light dropped his head slightly. "Wily…."**

**Shonen turned her head slightly. **

"**Wily…" she whispered as she gripped her hand into a fist. Then stepped forward and looked directly into X's eyes. **

"**You can do it X!… I have faith in you. And I will do everything in my power to assist you to assure that this world will be safe from MONSTERS like Wily!!!"**

**X drew back slightly once again. **

"**Thank you. I guess I could use all the help I can get, especially since there is a great expectation I have to live up to."**

**Shonen nodded.**

"**By the way…. You know my name…and I know his… but I don't know who you are." X continued.**

**Shonen walked up to X and placed her hand on his shoulder.**

"**My name is Shonen, welcome to the family…"**


	3. let's face the world together

The next morning, Shonen woke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Her favorite tune of her own inspiration, Take back the tower.

Groggily, she answered the phone.

"This better be important…. It's my day off and I was trying to get some sleep"

The person on the other line stuttered an apology.

"Sorry about that, Shonen…but Dr. Light asked me to give you a call to see if you were busy today"

"X? You're calling my cell?" she asked in confusion.

"Um…. Yea…" X replied in a short answer.

Shonen simply rolled her eyes.

"Yea… alright….let me get dressed, I'll be there in thirty minutes." she replied as she rolled out her bed and walked towards the bathroom, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Thanks big sis… I'll let Dr. Light know you'll be here shortly" X responded.

"Sure… No problem" she replied as she closed her phone and placed it on her sink.

Quickly, Shonen performed her morning wake up, got dressed in a pair of old jeans, t-shirt, pullover and sneakers. Then as she was walking out the door, pulled her hair up in a high, loose ponytail. Stopping only for a mere second to put her earphones in her ears as she closed the door.

….. Twenty nine minutes later, she arrived at Dr. Light's lab.

X, greeted her at the lab doorway…

"Hey sis…" he said as she smiled widely, obviously happy to see her.

Shonen raised an eyebrow as she made her way towards X.

"What's with the "big sis" thing?" she asked as she removed her headphones from her ears.

X scratched the back of his head, holding his helmet in his other hand.

"Well… you did say we were family…. So, I thought that since you are older than me… I'd call you "big sis"…. unless you're offended by it."

Shonen simply shook her head.

"Nah… not really….so, what does Dr. Light need of me today?"

X shrugged his shoulders.

"Something about motor skills reconfiguration, and weapons…"

Shonen drew back for a second.

"Weapons?… you have weapons?"

X looked at his right arm.

"Right here."

Shonen lifted up his arm to inspect it.

"Where?"

X drew his arm back. Withdrew his hand into his arm, replacing it with a cannon. Then pointed it at Shonen, causing her to duck.

"Don't point that thing at me! What are you crazy? It might go off…!"

Quickly, X replaced his cannon with his hand again.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to show…"

"Well… next time, show me when were in the open and I have enough room to get the hell out of the way, in case that thing malfunctions. I'm young… I'm not ready to die yet" she scolded as she held her hand to her chest letting out a deep sigh.

"Sorry….."

Once again, Shonen sighed.

"O.k. then. Let's bring you back inside and check you out."

"Um…."

Shonen rolled her eyes.

"Now what?"

X motioned towards the door.

"Actually… Dr. Light wanted me to go outside to test my motor skills."

Confusion crossed Shonen's face

"Outside? B…but, you can't"

This time, X looked confused.

"Why not?"

"Um… let's see… you're about six-two, and wearing shiny blue armor….yea, you'll fit in real good" Shonen replied sarcastically.

X merely rolled his eyes, then took a step back and closed his eyes.

Instantly, his body began to glow. Causing Shonen to close her eyes.

After a few seconds, the light faded.

"O.k. now…. You can open your eyes."

Slowly, Shonen opened her eyes, followed by her letting out a sharp gasp.

"You… you look human…but.. How?"

X smiled.

"Dr. Light installed the program a while back. It's so I can mingle with the public… so I can see how it is to be like a human.."

Shonen stood there stunned, as well as speechless. Causing X to become concerned.

"is… is everything o.k.?"

"…y..yea…you… look…… cute…." Shonen finally managed to say.

X let out a chuckle as he held out his hand.

"shall we face the world together?"

Slowly, Shonen placed her hand in his, then looked into his eyes.

"sure… let's face the world….little brother…"


	4. things just got worse

"…o.k., this shouldn't be problem… I'll just show him around town and let him see how it is that humans live, then we'll be back to the lab before anyone realizes that he's not a human" Shonen nervously thought to herself as she led X around the streets of New York.

X noticed Shonen was a little distracted.

"What's the matter sis?"

Shonen stopped briefly and turned to X.

"Nothing…Why?"

"You seem a little…off… is it because of me?…. Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

Shonen waved him off

"Of course not. Don't be silly…. Why would I be?"

"Well… first off…. You're bumping into everyone we pass and not apologizing for it…. And you seem to be walking around in a daze"

Shonen shook her head in disagreement….

"No…. that's not it…. I just don't know exact ally where I should take you to experience real human behavior or how we interact with each other…. I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you…"

X deeply sighed.

"o.k., if you say so…"

Shonen gave a nod in agreement. Then pointed across the street.

That's the spot.. Right over there…"

X looked across the street…

"What? The ice rink?"

Once again Shonen nodded.

"Yep… what better place to see how humans really have a good time, but none other than the ice rink at Rockefeller center."

"Alright… if you say so.."

Shonen stepped up to the curb, patiently waiting to cross…..

.. And waiting….

… And waiting….

Finally, after a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity…? Shonen started to growl..

"Ah, the hell with this….. I'm going for it.." she spoke in a low grumble, as she started to cross.

X reached out for her.

"Shonen… I don't think that's the best idea…. There's still a lot of traffic…"

Shonen stopped briefly in the middle of the street…

"I know what I'm doing…." she began to say, then quickly turned as she heard a truck horn coming near her.

….she didn't have time to move…

… She was frozen in her place….

… Fear took over her body…

Quickly, she closed her eyes and prayed for a quick and painless death.

…but….

Death didn't come….

All Shonen felt, was her being quickly pushed aside to the other side of the sidewalk, and followed by the scream of several onlookers.

Painfully, she hit the ground and felt a heavy weight pressing down on her body.

Slowly, Shonen opened her eyes… expecting the worst…..only to find X, holding her with a death grip…..

… And…

… Her greatest fear….

X was in his armor….

"Oh, damn…." she thought to herself.

A second later, she felt herself being picked up and placed on her feet, never taking her eyes off X.

…screams of fear and terror were still heard in the background.

"X!.. What the hell?"

X took a step back, looked around, watching countless humans screaming and running in fear. The, he looked down at himself…

"Oh…."

Quickly… Shonen grabbed him by the hand, and took off running in no particular direction.

"We got to get you the hell out of the public…. You're seriously freaking people out here….for heavens sake.. What the hell were you thinking, recalling your armor." Shonen scolded, never looking back at X.

Suddenly.. She felt her entire body jerked back, causing her to quickly look back.

Slowly…. X pulled his hand out of her's.

"X?.. What the hell?.. Come on… we got to go…."

"No…."

Shonen expression turned to one of concern.

"What do you mean…no?"

X took a few steps back…

"Like I said…. No…"

"But… X… we got to get you out of the public… it's not safe…"

X continued to step back.

"… You are embarrassed to be seen with me… that's the real reason why you want to hide me…."

Shonen rubbed the bridge of her nose, let out a low growl. Then wiped her hand across her face before pointing behind her.

"You don't hear that screaming? Are you insane?"

X still continued to step backwards….

….Slowly… tears started to form in his eyes….

Shonen dropped her hand.

"X?… where are you going?"

X didn't respond as he quickly spun around and took off running down the street.

"X!….." Shonen screamed out. "Where are you going?… X!"

She felt her own voice betray her as it became drowned out by the noise of the city….

Shonen dropped her head, as she closed her eyes…

"Damn…"


	5. divine intervention

Divine intervention…..

X blindly ran through the streets of Manhattan, tears in his eyes, unsure of where his feet took him.

After what seemed like hours, he found himself near an old covered bridge deep within the shadows of Central Park.

Exhausted from running, he sat down under the bridge and closed his eyes.

"Hey!, that's my spot!" a voice called out.

Quickly, X jumped up and pointed his X buster towards the voice.

"who's there?" he shouted.

Out of the shadows came a figure.

"take it easy son…"

Slowly, X lowered his buster.

"who are you?" X asked nervously.

The man chuckled.

"my name… is Bob…. But usually, I'm called the king of Central Park."

"king?"

Bob nodded… then chuckled again.

"yep.. That's what they call me…. What's your name?"

X lowered his head.

"I had one…. But it's been lost"

"you lost it?"

"yes"

Bob shook his head.

"that's silly… how could you lose it?"

"I.. I just did… there's nothing more to it…." he replied curtly.

"… it's still silly… you can't just lose your name…once you have one… it's your's to keep."

X kept his head down.

"the name I was given was by a person who's ashamed to be seen with me, so, with that… I lost my name…"

Bob cleared his throat.

"well then… since you don't have a name… I can't address you properly… would it be o.k. if I gave you a name?"

X raised his head slightly…

"I guess so…"

Bob smiled…

"o.k. then…. How about I give you the name…jerry?"

X shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess that will be alright"

Bob nodded. Then he turned his head slightly upward.

"hmmmm… looks like it's going to snow, the wind is getting kind of harsh as well."

X looked up as well.

"is that bad?"

"for a human it is…" Bob then held out his hand. "come on Jerry…I'll take you to my castle…"

Confusion crossed X's face.

"castle?"

Bob nodded.

"yep… every king needs a castle… now come on… before this storm get's the better of the both of us…"

Meanwhile… Shonen returned to the lab and broke the bad news to Dr. Light.

Sadly, he shook his head.

"this is bad… really bad…"

Shonen laced her fingers together as she twirled her thumbs.

"I know… I'm really sorry Dad…" she began. "but, he's really fast in reploid form… there was no way I could have kept up with him, even if I tried"

Dr. Light continued to shake his head. Then looked up at Shonen.

"you don't understand… X is in danger…"

"I know…. He's in reploid form…" Shonen interjected.

"it's not that… it's…his fuel cells…"

Shonen raised an eyebrow.

"fuel cells?"

Dr. Light nodded.

"yes… you see… X's fuel cells need to be charged, as it were, every night in order for him to function properly. And, unfortunally…" Dr. Light looked down at his watch. "he's only got about an hour left to get back to the lab and be placed in his capsule."

"w…what happens is he's not back in time?" Shonen asked nervously.

Dr. Light took a deep sigh.

".. his body will go into a system shutdown… permanently."

Shonen gasped…

"Shonen… you must find him and bring him home…."

Quickly, she nodded, then spun on her heels and made a mad dash down the hall towards the door. Only to be stopped in her tracks….

"mother puss bucket…." she whispered under her breath. "the storm."

Taking a deep breath…Shonen flung the door open and stepped out into the snowstorm.

Instantly… she felt frozen. The icy wind combined with the relentless snow, nearly blinded her vision, making it almost impossible to travel.

"no… I have to do this…. I have to make it through this storm… I must…. I have to find X… I have to bring my little brother home….I can't fail….I have to find him…. Or I'll risk losing him… forever…."


	6. hidden power revealed

**Shonen had a dream…**

**Somewhere in the future… there was a palace.**

**Not an ordinary palace, mind you, but something far better.**

**This particular palace belonged to two of the most powerful people in the world.**

**One was the infamous Shonen Light. Protector of the weak and powerless. **

**The other, was her brother. Mega man X Also a protector of the weak and powerless.**

**The two of them together, was a force that could not be matched by anyone or anything in existence.**

**Shonen looked down at herself… she was wearing her trademark blue jeans, sneakers that were equipped with a dash system similar to X's dash boots. Blue midriff sweater, and her orangey blond hair done up in a high ponytail.**

**Her brother, X, was wearing something a whole lot different.**

**Dressed in a long blue robe, emblazoned with a red cross on the front with long shimmery white sleeves. Complete with his trademark helmet, with one slight difference.**

**A crown of multicolor computer code that circled around it.**

**Shonen turned to her brother…**

"**X… my dear brother…." she began**

**X turned his head.**

"… **What has become of this world? It has become…. Too perfect…. Is it possible… that we, alone, have rid this planet of all the evil?"**

**X sadly shook his head.**

"**No…" was his only reply.**

**Shonen walked closer to her brother, and placed her hand on his shoulder.**

"**Then…. If this world still reeks of evil…. What can we do about it?"**

**Once again X shook his head.**

"**I wish I had an answer for you… but unfortunally…."**

**Confusion crossed her face….**

"**Why are you answering me in riddles? Why are you not giving me a straight answer?"**

**X turned his eyes away.**

"…**.this is your dream… you tell me…"**

"**Dream? What the hell are you talking about?" **

"**Shonen…" X began. "this is all in your head… this is the future that you are hoping for… the future, where nothing could go wrong… but… in order for this dream to become a reality… there is one thing you must do…"**

**Shonen stepped back a little.**

"**What is it?"**

**X took a deep breath…**

"…**you must wake up…."**

**Shonen's eyes opened wide as realization hit her in the face… **

…**hard**

**Her skin felt frozen as her eyes quickly snapped open.**

**Finding herself in a small snow drift, Shonen slowly stood up and carefully dusted the snow off her jacket.**

"**Dammit…" she swore to herself as she glanced at her watch. "How the hell did I lose track of so much time… there's only thirty minutes left…."**

**Shonen slowly shook her head.**

"**There's no way in hell I'm going to find him in time… unless…"**

**Looking into the distance, she took a deep breath.**

"…**unless… I tap my powers…. It's the only way I'm going to find him in time"**

**Shonen lowered her head.**

"**I have to do this…." she began. Then quickly snapped her head up. "For X…."**

**Swiftly, she brought her hands together with a loud clap that echoed throughout the area.**

**Instantly, her body began to glow a white light….**

"**Take me to my lost brother…. Take me to my lost brother…." she whispered.**

**Slowly, she took another deep breath as her body began to evaporate.**

**After what seemed like a lifetime, but was only just a few minutes… her body reappeared inside Belvedere Castle.**

**Shonen quickly scanned the area…**

"**Who are you, and how did you enter this building without being seen?" a voice questioned her.**

**Quickly, she spun around.**

"**I'm sorry to intrude… but I am in a hurry… maybe you can help me…"**

**The man cleared his throat.**

"**You obviously do not have any manners…."**

**Deeply, she sighed.**

"**I am sorry… my name is Shonen… Shonen Light"**

**The man nodded his head slightly.**

"**Much better… my name is King Bob…. Now, what is your purpose in my castle?"**

**Shonen once again glanced at her watch.**

"**I'm looking for my brother…. He got lost… and my search has brought me here… which means, that he is here as well."**

**King Bob rubbed his chin.**

"**What is your brother's name?"**

"…**X…" she simply replied.**

**King Bob raised an eyebrow.**

"**X?.. That is indeed a strange name… but.. I can assure you… there is no one here by that name…"**

**Shonen dropped her shoulders.**

"**But…. He has to be here…. My alchemy brought me here….I asked to be brought to where my brother is… and this is where my journey took me… I can't be wrong…. I don't have anymore time to waste…. I…." **

**Shonen couldn't finish her statement…. She felt… defeated.**

**Instantly dropping to her knees, she lowered her head and felt tears begin to form in her eyes.**

"…**..I… I can't be wrong…" she repeated.**

**Feeling sorry for her, King Bob walked up to Shonen, knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulder.**

"**My dear… please don't cry. Tell me… what does your brother look like? Maybe he is going by a different name? A lot of people who pass through here use aliases."**

**Shonen looked up slightly.**

"**he…. He was wearing…. Blue armor…." she said in a half whisper.**

"**Blue armor?.. That is highly unusual…."**

"…**.it was a Halloween costume…. But then again…. He, himself is unusual…."**

**King Bob nodded his head. **

"**I see…" he said as he got to his feet and then helped Shonen to her's.**

"**Well then…. You are indeed lucky today. Why about thirty minutes ago, we did find a man who matches your brother's description. Come…. I'll take you to him…" he continued as he led her to the sleeping area.**

**Shonen's heart raced as King Bob led her to her brother.**

"**It is indeed fortunate that you arrived when you did… your brother has not been looking well…. It is believed that he is sick, but unfortunally, he has not let anyone touch him… maybe he was waiting for you to arrive…"**

**Shonen released her grip and dashed forward as her eyes fell upon X.**

"**X!…" she cried out, as she dropped to her knees and slid towards X.**

**Slowly… he opened his eyes as he turned his head to the voice who called out his name.**

"**W…who…." he tried to ask in a soft whisper.**

**Shonen laid her hand on his shoulder.**

"**Shhh… Don't speak… I'm here little brother…. I found you…. You'll be o.k. now…"**

**X swallowed a lump in his throat, as tears welled up in his eyes.**

"**I'm…. sorry…. For being such a jerk, and running off like I did…can… can you forgive me?"**

**Shonen nodded her head.**

"**No matter what you do… I'll always forgive you."**

**X closed his eyes, as tears streamed down his cheeks.**

"**..Now… come on… we don't have time to waste…I have to get you back home….your fuel cells…. The energy is nearly spent…"**

**X shook his head.**

"**There's no time…. We'll never make it…."**

"**Don't say such things…. We've got time…..we've got…."**

"…**no…." X interjected. "I can feel my energy fading… there's no way…."**

**Shonen removed her hand from X then stood up.**

"**Then… There's only one thing I can do…."**

**Shonen leaned her head back, and stretched out her arms.**

**X drew back slightly.**

"**W…what are you…?" X began to question as Shonen's body became engulfed in a pure white light.**

**King Bob, along with other 'residents' had there attention drawn to the instant light show.**

**Shonen drew her head down, her eyes falling on X, causing his eyes to look into Shonen's.**

**X, felt a strange, warm sensation flow through his body.**

"**Sho….?"**

**The light surrounding Shonen began to transfer itself to X causing him to be engulfed in the same light.**

**Slowly, both her and her brother began to fade from existence.**

"**Come on little brother… let's go home…."**


	7. time for coffee

Time for coffee….

Three days later…. X slowly opened his eyes only to find Dr Light standing over him.

"Dr. Light?" he questioned in a soft whisper.

Dr. Light smiled.

"It's good to see that your finally awake X. I was getting a little worried about you." He replied in a slightly raspy voice.

X returned the smile.

"I'm glad to be back and alive… Thanks to Shonen."

Dr. Light smiled in kind.

"It's a good thing she found you when she did. Your fuel cells were dangerously low. What exact ally happened to you that she had to search for you? Did you get lost amongst the crowds of the city?"

X turned his eyes away.

"No…" he whispered.

"Then what was it my son?"

"I…um… kind of ran away"

Confusion crossed Dr. Light's face.

"You… Ran away? Why would you do such a thing?"

X swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I thought she was embarrassed to be seen in public with me."

"Why on earth would she be embarrassed to be seen in public with you? Were you wearing your armor?"

X swallowed another lump in his throat.

"…no… I was in human form. But… Shonen tried to cross a busy intersection and almost got hit by a car."

Dr. Light drew back slightly, as he glanced behind himself.

"My goodness…. Is she alright?"

X nodded.

"I activated my armor so I could push her out of the way in time….

And apparently, by doing so… in public, I made a scene… people started screaming, then Shonen scolded me. So…. I felt embarrassed and thought Shonen didn't want to be seen with me…. And I ran off…"

Dr. Light deeply sighed.

"So, where did you go?"

"I ran towards the park, and hid under an overpass. Then I met a man who called himself the King of Central Park and he took me to his castle to get out of the cold."

Dr. Light cleared his throat.

"That's why Shonen couldn't find you…. Your signal was apparently blocked by the building you were hiding in."

X nodded his head slightly.

"About twenty minutes later…. I started feeling run down, like… my energy was being depleted by some unknown force. And I was offered to lie down. They kept trying to check to see if I was o.k., but I wouldn't let them touch me… I… I didn't want them to find out that I wasn't a human…."

"…Shonen was getting worried…. There was very little time to search for you…. But I guess everything turned out alright… your home safe… and that's what's important…."

X nodded once again.

"By the way…. Where is Shonen?"

Dr. Light pointed to the door behind him.

"She's in her room… apparently traveling in a storm takes a lot out a person. She was near exhaustion when she brought you in. I told her to get some rest."

X lifted himself up slightly and looked at the door behind Dr. Light.

"My I go see her?"

Dr. Light turned his head to the computer screen that monitored X's vitals.

"I guess a short visit would be o.k., you're not completely at one hundred percent yet, but as long as you don't dawdle…"

"I won't… I promise…." X replied

Dr. Light nodded as he proceeded to release X from the capsule.

X sat up, swung his legs over the top of the capsule and hopped down onto the floor.

"Remember…. Don't take too long…." Dr. Light reminded him.

"I won't…" X replied as he dashed out of the room and proceeded down the hall to search for Shonen.

"By the way… if she's not in her rooms… check the kitchen…" Dr. Light called out.

"Thanks…" X replied again.

… At that particular moment, as if on cue, Shonen exited her room and made her way to the kitchen.

"Shonen!" X called out as he ran down the hall towards her.

Shonen looked up….

"Hey X… how are you feeling bro?"

X caught up to Shonen, and gave her a big hug…

"Better, now that you're awake…." he said with a smile.

Shonen returned the hug, and then drew back slightly…

"That's always good to hear…. Um..Listen X, I was headed to the kitchen for some coffee…. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure.. I'd be more than happy too….but… I do have one question, though…."

Shonen glanced behind her as she led X to the kitchen.

"What's that bro?"

"What on earth is coffee?"

X's question stopped Shonen in her tracks, then turned around and looked at X.

"You don't know what coffee is?.. How on earth could you not know what coffee is?"

X simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I just don't… is there something wrong with not knowing what coffee is?"

Shonen grabbed X by the arm and proceeded to pull him by the arm, almost dragging him to the kitchen. Quietly mumbling to herself.

"How could dad not teach him about coffee?…. Of all the….. The one thing that's the most important thing to a human… and of all people…for HIM not to know….."

X started to get a little nervous…

"Um… Shonen…. You're starting to scare me…. And it feels like you're going to pull my arm out of it's socket…."

"Quiet X… I'm going to teach you the most important thing you'll ever know…."

"W…what's that?" X replied, with a slight stutter of fear in his voice.

Shonen nodded slightly as she spoke.

"Coffee….."


	8. not on my watch

**Deep in the woods of upstate New York, there was a building…**

**But, it was not a building belonging to a business, nor was it a residence….. **

**This particular building belonged to a man…**

**An evil man….**

**Dr. Light's sworn nemesis…**

**Doctor Albert Wily….**

…**and the building was his castle… his home.**

**A place where countless robot masters were built to try to take over the world. Time and time again. Only to be defeated by Dr. Light's creation… Mega Man.**

"**This time… I finally have outwitted that over zealous wanna-be inventor…. My creation… my masterpiece…. Will be a force unmatched…. Zero….you will be that prototype…. The one who will destroy. The one who will rid the world of goody two shoes like Light, and anything he builds….isn't that right?…. Zero?"**

**Zero simply gave a small nod.**

**Meanwhile… back at the lab…**

**X rolled his eyes as Shonen tried to give him a brief history of coffee….**

**This turned out to be a three hour history lesson…**

"**O.k. Shonen… I get it…. Coffee is the best thing since sliced bread… now can I go and finish my scheduled maintenance?" X asked with a deep sigh.**

**Shonen looked down at her watch… then shrugged her shoulders.**

"**Yea, I guess so…. I think I explained the concept a little too much."**

**X rolled his eyes again.**

"**Gee… you think?"**

**Shonen made a face and was about to fire off an insult, when she heard Dr. Light calling for her.**

**Quickly she glanced at X, who in turn stood up and made a bee line for the door with Shonen right on his heels.**

"**What's the matter Doctor?" X questioned, sounding a little out of breath.**

**Sadly, Dr. Light shook his head.**

"**I've just received bad news…."**

"**What is it?" Shonen questioned in turn, holding on to the doorframe.**

"**Dr. Wily… he built a robot…. And released it upon the citizens of lower Manhattan…."**

**In a flash… X recalled his armor and took a defensive stance.**

"**We must stop him from killing countless innocents."**

**Dr. Light put his hand up.**

"**No, it's too dangerous… you aren't ready for something like this…" **

**Shonen took a step forward.**

"**I have to agree with him on this little brother…. This is unfortunally something you can't handle…"**

"**Something I can't handle? Shonen you can't be serious? How am I supposed to test my weapons and movement if I don't act?" X protested.**

**Shonen stepped up to X.**

"**..Exact ally… you still need your weapons and agility tested… which, we pretty much haven't done for a while…. What if something happens, like a malfunction? Then what?"**

"**But Shonen…."**

"**This is not a democracy…. End of story…."**

"**X…" Dr. Light began. "We'll find a way to stop him…."**

"**Well, what if Shonen goes with me to make sure I don't get too banged up or malfunction?"**

**Shonen drew back slightly as her eyes opened wide.**

"**Me?"**

"… **yea, sure… why not? Why, with all the coffee you drink, fighting a robot shouldn't be a problem for you…" X replied with a wink.**

**Shonen turned her head to Dr. Light.**

"**Well?"**

**Dr. Light deeply sighed.**

"**I don't know…"**

"**Look…. All I know is that the longer we sit here and discuss this, more death and destruction will ensue. If we're going to go… we have to go now!" X stated as he began a charging sequence on his buster.**

**Shonen nodded.**

"**X is right… we have to go now… don't worry dad, I'll take good care of X. I promise…" Shonen replied in kind as she and X dashed out the door and made their way downtown.**

* * *

**X covered his mouth as he and Shonen surveyed the area.**

**Shonen glanced around… shaking her head in disbelief…**

"**We're too late… we're too damn late…."**

**X kept his hand on his buster.**

"**What can we do? For all we know…. This robot is long gone…."**

**Shonen laced her fingers together and brought her fingertips to her forehead as she closed her eyes.**

**X looked at Shonen.**

"**What are you doing? Are you tired? Do you have a headache?"**

"**Shhh… I'm trying to locate this thing…."**

**X put up his hands in a defensive motion.**

"**Geeze… sorry…"**

**Shonen deeply sighed as she began to concentrate on focusing her energy to help locate the robots energy signature.**

"**Come on… you've got to be here somewhere…. You couldn't have gotten far… the bodies are too freshly killed for you to not still be here." she whispered to herself.**

**A short second later, Shonen's eyes flashed opened, as she screamed out.**

"**X! Behind you!"**

**X quickly spun around, only to take a direct hit of weapon energy right in his chest.**

**X cried out in pain as he hit the ground with a deafening thud.**

"**X!" Shonen cried out as she ran over to him.**

**X grunted in pain as he tried to sit up, only to grab his chest and lay back down again.**

"**X, please… Don't move… you took a direct hit… don't move." Shonen scolded as she tried to inspect the damage.**

**She ran her fingers over his chest armor. Briefly stopping at the energy blast wound. **

"**How bad is it?" X weakly asked.**

**Shonen exhaled deeply.**

**Not to bad… the armor held up for the most part." she began, and then removed his chest plate. "Oh, geeze…"**

"**What? What is it?" X questioned, with a slightly panicked tone to his voice.**

"**Your synthetic skin… it's been burned through, and the circuits are going to need some serious repair…I guess dad was right…."**

**Shonen then turned her attention to X, but drew back slightly when she noticed something wrong…**

…**the expression on X's face…**

**Slowly, she turned her head around, then jumped to her feet and quickly took a defensive stance.**

"**Well, well, well… what do we have here? Humph…. Light should have known better to send a weakling human and a sub-par robot to try to stop me…."**

"**Weakling? Who are you calling a weakling? You red armored freak…" Shonen shouted out as she stood over her brother.**

**Zero transformed his arm into a cannon and pointed it directly at Shonen.**

"**You wanna try that again? Human?"**

**X grunted again as he made an attempt to stand up.**

**Zero simply laughed.**

**Shonen glanced behind her.**

"**X… no…don't try to get up…"**

"**N…no… I'm… not going …..To let this….jerk… threaten you…"**

**Zero started to laugh harder.**

"**You've got to be kidding me…. What the hell are you going to do to stop me? You can barely stand up, let alone to try to fight me…."**

**Once again… Zero pointed his cannon, but… This time… it was pointed at X.**

**Shonen screamed…..**

**Zero fired….**

**X, cried out once again in pain…. As he once again hit the ground….**

… **But, this time….**

…**.X didn't move….**

**Shonen…. Stood in shock…**

**Her body couldn't respond.**

**She simply stood there…**

**Zero's maniacal laughter rang in her ears…**

**Her breathing became shallow, as her heart beat faster… **

**A warm sensation washed over her body… as a white aura began to glow around her hands.**

**Zero cut his laughter short as his attention was drawn to Shonen.**

"**W… what are you doing?"**

**Shonen's eyes were closed as her energy increased… the aura spread from her hands to the rest of her body.**

**Zero began to panic, as he released a barrage of weapon energy attacks…**

**Instantly, the attacks burnt up the moment they hit the energy aura.**

**By this time… the aura had grown bigger. **

**Zero felt fear as he started to take a few steps back.**

**Shonen raised her head…her eyes narrowed as they fell upon Zero.**

"**you just screwed with the wrong person…" she growled, as she swiftly brought her hands together, releasing an energy wave, unseen by human kind.**

**Zero screamed in pain as he felt his body being ripped apart by Shonen's attack.**

**Releasing all her energy… the glow faded…**

**Shonen's legs started to shake, unable to hold her up any longer. **

**Slowly… she felt her body begin to sink to the ground, as her eyes began to close… quickly falling into unconsciousness.**


	9. my gift to you

"Hey Dr. Light… I think Shonen is waking up!" A soft, familiar voice that Shonen recognized as she found herself lying in her bed.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to find X and Dr. Light standing over her.

"Hey…" she managed to say in a soft whisper.

"Hey to you too…" X replied.

Shonen raised an eyebrow…

"…um… how is it that you're up and about after the beating you took by that red armored freak?"

X motioned to Dr. Light.

"Do you really need to ask?" X replied with a slight grin.

"….Shonen… you've been out cold for almost five days…. We were all starting to get worried about you…especially X… I almost had to lock him in his capsule in order for his body to properly repair itself…." Dr. Light replied in kind.

Shonen chuckled a little…

"Now why am I not surprised."

X drew his hand to his chest.

"I was just worried about you… that's all…."

"That's your story and you're sticking to it… Is that it? You know… If I didn't know better… I would think that there was something going on between you two." Dr. Light chuckled in turn.

Shonen blushed slightly, as did X.

"Uh huh… that's what I thought…. Well… I guess I'll leave you two alone….to… um… Talk…" Dr. Light continued, then turned and left the room.

Shonen eyes followed Dr. Light out of the room, and then turned her attention back to X.

"So… you got reprimanded by dad because you were worried about me…. Is that your story?" Shonen questioned with a wink.

X's face turned red as he turned his eyes away and scratched the back of his head.

"Um…well…." X began as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pendent. "That… And I got you this…." he continued as he reached for Shonen's hand and placed the pendent in it.

Shonen drew back her hand and looked at the pendent.

"W… where did you get this?"

"I… um, received it as a gift from this little girl when I was in Belvedere castle….she told me that it was very special, and that I should give to someone who means the world to me…. Someone…that I love…."

Shonen drew her eyes up to X.

"Someone… that you love?"

X blushed again.

"Yea… it was a snowflake…and I figured that since there was a blizzard and all…." X stepped closer to her bed and sat down on the edge, turning her eyes to Shonen. "…that…. And ….I love you…."

Instantly, Shonen's eyes started to water.

Confusion crossed X's face.

"Are you o.k.? I thought that someone who received a gift from someone who loves them would make a person happy…. Not…cry…"

Shonen turned her head away as she wiped her tears away.

"No…. it's not that…. I am happy…. It's just… I almost got you killed…. If I had just stood by dad's side a little bit longer… you wouldn't have needed any repairs…."

X reached his hand up and gently brushed the tips of his fingers across her cheek, wiping away any remaining tears.

"… Please don't cry… it wasn't your fault…. In fact… you're the one who saved me…. If it wasn't for you…. I would be scrap…."

"….but….."

"…. there's really no reason to be sad…" X replied as he took the snowflake pendent out of Shonen's hand and placed it around her neck, and then gently brushed her hair back into place.

Shonen looked down, watching the snowflake slowly move side to side.

"It's really beautiful…."

X smiled softly.

"I'd knew you'd like it…."

Shonen returned the smile. Then once again looked into X's eyes.

"Well then…. If we're exchanging gifts… then I guess it's my turn?"

X raised an eyebrow.

"Your turn?"

Shonen nodded….

"Yes…. It's actually something that I've been wanting to give you for a while…."

"Really?" X questioned sounding puzzled.

Once again, Shonen nodded, then reached for X's hand.

X looked down.

".. Now, I know you've been curious on how I was able to find you and that light show as I know you're thinking about calling what you've seen…. So…. I've decided to share my gift with you…."

Shonen then closed her eyes. Instantly, her hand started to glow as X's eyes widened.

"W…what are you doing?" he asked with a slight stutter in his voice.

Slowly, the glow increased in brightness, as it began to travel from Shonen's hand to X's….

X shivered a little as the light traveled up his arm and stopped at the area right over his heart, before it slowly entered his body.

X, then took a deep breath as his body began to glow.

Shonen drew her hand away as the glow that enveloped X dissipated.

X looked up at his sister, as she looked up at him in turn.

"Well? Do you like your gift?"

X nodded…

"Yes…. I loved it… but, I do have one question…"

"What's that?"

"… What exact ally did you give me?"

… Shonen simply smiled…..


	10. lazy day

Dr. Wily was not happy…. Not happy at all… and he really showed it…

"How could you lose? How could you possibly lose to that….loser and that blue armored weakling?" Dr. Wily screamed at the top of his lungs, which turned into a fit of coughing.

Zero simply rolled his eyes.

"… I got off a couple of good shots. But you never told me that human had that kind of power."

"You should have been ready for anything…. That's what I built you for. Total destruction… and to not come back like… that…" Wily replied as he pointed at the damage on Zero's body. Melted armor and severe damage to various body parts. "It's going to take me some time to repair you… and in case you haven't noticed, I'm no spring chicken"

Zero rolled his eyes again.

"Just get it done… and make sure you fix it, so that next time I run into those two… and I know I'll be running into them, that I can blast them into nothingness…."

Wily growled.

"Don't you tell me what to do… in case you forgot, I built you… I'm the master…. Not you…"

Zero let out a deep sigh.

"Whatever…"

* * *

"SHONEN!!!…." Dr. Light tried to yell out at the top of his lungs, as he walked down the halls of the lab, looking for Shonen… and the source of…. That ear piercing noise.

"SHONEN!" he called out again.

Inside her room… Shonen looked towards the door, and then glanced at X.

"Do you hear someone calling for me?"

X nodded.

"Yea… it sounds like dad… and he sounds mad…. I told you your music was too loud. It's even making my ears hurt… and mine are artificial…. I can't imagine what the loud music is doing to yours."

Shonen shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh… I'm used to it." she replied as she got up off the couch and turned the music down. Then went to the door and opened it.

"I'm here dad… you can stop yelling now"

Dr. Light walked up to Shonen.

"I've asked you not to play that music that loud… you're interrupting the other workers… I'm not opposed to it… and I know it helps you work… but a little common sense would say to not play it at earsplitting levels…"

Shonen rolled her eyes.

"Sorry dad…" she replied then made a face as she heard X chuckling behind her.

"Ha ha… You got yelled at…"

Shonen looked over her shoulder.

"Quiet you… unless you want me to program you into a toaster…"

X stood up quickly.

"Hey now… that's not nice…"

Dr. Light deeply sighed as he rubbed the space between his eyes.

"Alright you two… That's enough… X, I need you to come with me…"

X instantly looked nervous.

"W…what did I do? If it's about the music… It was all Shonen's idea… I tried to stop her… but she threatened to reprogram me."

Dr. Light shook his head.

"Don't worry X, you're not in trouble… it's just time for your daily recharge session. I don't want your fuel tanks to be depleted again, like two weeks ago."

"I doubt that's ever going to happen again dad…." Shonen interjected.

Dr. Light turned to Shonen.

"What exact ally are you talking about? Why would his fuel cells not need to be recharged?"

Shonen lowered her head as she tapped her fingers together.

"Well… I kind of…"

Dr. Light released a deep breath as he shook his head in disgust.

"Oh, Shonen…. How could you? I asked you not to do that…" Dr. Light began, as he walked up to X and placed his hand on X's shoulder. "… There's no telling what possible damage you've caused."

"I didn't cause any damage… I knew what I was doing… if anything… I made him stronger."

Dr. Light turned to Shonen.

"Stronger?"

Shonen nodded quickly as she smiled.

"Wanna see?"

Dr. Light turned to X, who in turn looked back at him.

"It's really cool…" X replied. "Come dad… you'll like it… even I was impressed…" X continued as he helped Dr. Light sit on a nearby chair. Then he turned to Shonen…

"You ready?"

Shonen nodded…

"Whenever you are little brother…" Shonen replied as she took a step forward then crossed her arms against her chest, and lowered her head.

X then stepped up close to Shonen, and stood behind her; X then wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped his head into her shoulder.

Both took a deep breath….and whispered each other's names.

"Shonen…"

"X…."

Instantly… their bodies began to glow an intense white light, causing Dr. Light to shade his eyes.

As the glow intensified, both Shonen and X's bodies began to merge.

Dr. Light managed to get a small glance, just as both bodies completed the merge.

… The glow faded

Dr. Light gasped, as the new life form turned and looked at him.

"W… who… Are you?" Dr. Light questioned in a half whisper.

The life form smiled, then spoke with both X's and Shonen's voices combined.

"I am both Shonen and X…. but… if you insist of giving me a name in order for you to converse with me…then you may call me… Blade X…."


	11. round two baby

**Days passed quietly in the lab.**

**Dr. Light's assistants worked on various science experiments, to try to find the most efficient way to defeat Wily and the red menace that he has thrust upon the citizens of New York. Leaving Shonen and X questionable about Dr. Light's current judgments…**

**Finally…. Shonen had enough, and decided to confront the aging scientist.**

"**Dr. Light… we seriously need to have a talk." Shonen demanded as she stood nearby as Dr. Light monitored X's vitals as X quietly slept in his capsule.**

"**There is nothing to talk about Shonen…. I refuse to allow you to do any more 'experiments' on the X project." Dr. Light said curtly, not turning his attention form the monitor.**

**Confusion crossed Shonen's face.**

"**The X project? Experiments? What the hell are you talking about?"**

**Dr. Light snapped his head around. (Which wasn't easy for a man of his age).**

"**Yes… experiments… you did things to it… you changed it… years of work…gone…"**

**Shonen took a small step back.**

"**Doctor… I…." she tried to explain herself, but no reasonable thoughts came to her head.**

**Dr. Light took a deep breath, and sighed.**

"**Shonen… I thought I would never say this… after months of your assistance, you have become a valuable asset to me and all the work I have accomplished… but, there are boundaries you have crossed and I have overlooked a great deal of them…." " Dr. Light scolded, then he pointed to X. "This, though…. Is unforgivable…"**

**Shonen remained speechless…**

**He then took a step closer, until he was but a whisper away from her.**

"**I will not ban you from my lab, for you are, like I said but a minute ago, a valuable asset to me, but… I will ban you from assisting me any longer with the X project."**

**Shonen grabbed her chest as Dr. Light spoke those final words which also rang in her ears… repeating itself over and over again.**

"**Ban you from the X project…."**

**Shonen shook her head slightly. **

"**Dad…. You can't be serious…" **

**Dr. Light looked sternly at Shonen.**

"**I'm very serious… now, please…. Leave this room…"**

**Shonen became silent, as she stepped backwards out of the room, into the hallway.**

… **The metallic door slid past her face, locking her out of the room.**

**She blinked in confusion as she stared at the door.**

"**I don't believe…. I just got yelled at…for doing something….that was helpful." she whispered to herself. **

**Shone then turned and slowly walked back to her room, dropping her head slightly…**

* * *

**Later that night….**

**A shadow quickly darted through the halls of the lab….. **

**To quick to be seen by any security cameras….**

… **Silently, it dashed from room to room…. Looking for something….**

**After a few short minutes… it had arrived at the door it was searching for…**

**The shadow lifted its hand, and slowly passed it over the door lock keypad…**

…**.. A small glow emanated from the hand as it passed over the keypad…**

**With a soft click, the doors released its locks as it slid open, allowing the shadow to enter the room.**

**Quickly, its eyes darted around the room until they became fixed on what it was looking for.**

**Traipsing up to the capsule, the shadow then laid its hand on the glass.**

**Soft blue eyes rested on the figure that silently slept inside the capsule.**

"**Synthetically beautiful…." the shadow whispered, as it turned its head towards the monitor.**

"…**. now, my brother…. It's time to wake up…."**

**Stepping ever so silently towards the monitor. A soft hissing sound could be heard coming from the capsule.**

**The shadow turned its head over its shoulder.**

**Various lights began to glow on the capsule, releasing the figure inside.**

**.. The shadow never turned around…. But, it did smile…**

"**I knew Dr. Light couldn't re-reprogram you that easily…. It's a part of you now X…. as it always shall be… until your ultimate demise…."**

**X's eyes began to open, as he slowly began to sit up.**

"**We are one in the same now… never to be parted… united…forever…." the shadow spoke once again….**

**X turned his head towards the voice….**

"…**.S….Shonen?"**

"**Who else could it be?" Shonen began as she then turned and stepped into a beam of moonlight to reveal her body.**

"…**Dad's going to kill you if he finds out you're here in this room…. Not to mention, what he's going to do to me due to the fact that I didn't alert him."**

**Shonen sighed.**

"**Never mind about that X…. what's important now… is that we go and find wily, and that red menace that he released on the city."**

**X gripped the side of the capsule as he hopped out. His feet making a soft metallic thud as they hit the floor.**

"… **that's been taken care of… dad sent some of his old robot masters outfitted with new armor to take of that problem… so…. There's really no reason for you to be in here…. Unless you came to visit me… and to make out…" X added with a wink.**

**Shonen rolled her eyes at X's attempt to make a joke.**

"**X…. I'm being serious…."**

"**.. So am I…. except for the make out comment…. Dad's got it taken care of…"**

**Shonen reached over, grabbed X's hand, dragged him out of his room and down the hall to the lounge.**

"**Shonen…. Where are you taking me? Dad's going to find out faster that we're together if you drag me down the hall in the open like this…." X protested.**

"**Don't worry about the security cameras…. I disabled them a while ago… now please be quiet…."**

**A second or so later. Shonen brought X into the lounge. Sat X down on the couch as she grabbed the remote.**

"**Now…. Are you really sure Dr. Light has everything under control?"**

**X nodded.**

**Sadly, she shook her head as she turned on the TV. **

**A local news report flashed across the screen. **

"**It's just the worst destruction I have ever seen ever since the World Trade collapse back in the twentieth century. (R.I.P.)**

…**bodies…. Bodies everywhere…. It's just too horrible…. To describe…."**

**Shonen switched the TV. To another channel… and another…. **

**Similar reports were heard on different channels…. But they all confirmed Shonen's apparent accusation…**

**She turned to X…**

"**You still sure about things are being taken care of?"**

**X sat on the couch… ultimately speechless…**

**Shonen crouched down next to X…**

"**Little brother….. You know…you know what we must do…."**

**X's eyes started to water as he swallowed a lump in his throat.**

"…**.I know we're going against dad's wishes…. But… if there's going to be any future….we have to do this…. For the sake of the world…. I can't do this alone…." Shonen then reached out her hand. "Please X…."**

**X drew his eyes to her hand… tears started to fall from his eyes, forming small rivers down his cheeks.**

**Shonen drew her hand closer to X, as he gently placed his in hers.**

**Gripping it softly, Shonen raised her eyes and looked into X's own.**

"… **Thank you…."**


	12. let it rain blood

Let it rain blood…..

….X felt his energy… his power fading at a fast rate…enduring countless attacks from Zero…

Quickly… his eyes darted around… Looking for any sign of Shonen.

"Where the hell is she? I can't defeat this guy by myself… she said she was going to bring back-up…. So, what the hell is taking so long?" X questioned himself as he desperately tried to fend off the attack.

"Come on X! Where's your fighting spirit? I thought yours was a power that was unmatched…. But the only thing you have proven to me is that you are nothing but a failed experiment…. Even your sister has abandoned you…." Zero mocked as he continued his assault.

X knew he was in trouble… his armor was failing… his buster was fried… even his dash system was malfunctioning… he was… as he heard once before from an old movie he watched a while back… A dead duck.

Zero, seeing he had ultimately gained the advantage. Stopped his assault, lowered his buster, and slowly walked towards X.

"… Give up yet? Will you admit that you have been defeated?" Zero began as he knelt down next to X. "just give it up X… there is no way you can win against me… even your own sister has admitted defeat… she left long ago… she won't return… she left you to die…"

X painfully lifted his head…

"S…shut…up…" X spat. "She hasn't given up… She hasn't abandoned me… she will be here… she promised… and when she does… you're going to wish that you were never created…."

Zero chuckled slightly as he raised his hand and backslapped X across the face…

…hard…

X coughed up blood as he cried out in pain…

"…humph… pathetic…." Zero began as he charged up his buster and stood up, pointing it at X. "I should just do you a favor… and end your miserable existence right here…. Right now…"

X closed his eyes… tears streamed down his cheeks….

"Shonen… how… could you…."

In the distance… a white light… glowing with the intensity of the sun… caught the attentions of both the attacker and his victim.

A loud booming voice echoed throughout the area….

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SON OF A…."

… An explosion of alchemic energy burst from the source of the voice….

Zero covered his eyes from the white light.

X simply turned his head…

"I knew you didn't abandon me…" he whispered.

As the light faded… Zero lowered his hand from his eyes… then looked towards the source of the blast.

Slowly… A figure emerged from the distance.

.. Her hair… was the color of fire of different intensities…. Her eyes… once a pure blue… were now the color of the purest snow….

.. The only thing… That had not changed… were her clothes….

Ripped jeans, a simple mid drift shirt… black sneakers with a prototype dash system installed…and the love of her brother…

She quickened her step to reach her brother…. Then stopped a few meters away…

"…Shonen…." X whispered as he coughed up more blood….

She glanced down at X… overlooking his body… then turned her head towards the cause of X's suffering… Zero….

Shonen's energy began to grow again as she knelt down and touched X's chest….

Zero's eyes widened…

… The glow from her hand… generated itself into X's body….

"….X…." she whispered.

"….Shonen…." X whispered in return…

Slowly…. Both bodies began to glow as they began to merge….

Zero… Fearful of what was going to happen, took a few steps back….

A few short minutes later… both bodies merged into one.

Standing about six feet tall… with eyes of deep green…. Hair, as black as night, and armor, unlike any have ever seen… (_Think of the armor from Mega Man X, command mission)_

Without a second thought… Zero released another barrage of weapon fire…. And as once before… the shots never made it to its target…. Instantly burning up upon contact of the aura shield.

"….oh, crap…"

* * *

Lying in his bed… Dr. Light tried desperately to breathe….

… His eyes… fought to stay open…

He swallowed a lump in his throat, as he tried to keep his tears from escaping his eyes…

"Please…. Not now….. I want… I want a chance to say goodbye…. And… tell them…. I love them…."

…finally… his body…. Grew tired of the battle… and simply….gave up….

A last breath of air escaped his lips, as his head dropped to the side…

…and his eyes closed for the last time.

(_Btw… while I wrote… Of I should say… Typed, the last paragraph…. I was listening to the song "song of healing remix from Zelda Majora's mask… I know… It isn't a song from the Mega Man X series…but… I seemed to fit the mood.)_


End file.
